


A First Taste

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom John, First Time Topping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Sherlock, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock asks to top</p>
            </blockquote>





	A First Taste

John and Sherlock were ensconced in Sherlock’s bed, rain pelting against the window. The gray light made the room gloomy and dim, but they were warm and flush and naked after waking each other up with kisses growing ever more heated. John reached for the lube, only to be startled by Sherlock’s words: “I would like to penetrate you.”

Turning, John looked Sherlock in the eyes; saw the nervousness there and felt the shift of his hands. Since they’d become lovers, it had always been John who had topped. But if Sherlock wanted to try… “Okay,” he said, handing Sherlock the lube and settling himself on his back. John’s cock twitched with interest at this turn of events. After all, it wasn’t as if he hadn’t thought about it.

As he settled between John’s thighs, Sherlock’s eyes were bright and curious in a way that would normally make John cautious and wary. Slowly, Sherlock dropped his head to kiss the inside of the strong, tawny-haired thigh. John’s breath caught as hot breath ghosted along his skin.

Before John could register a protest, Sherlock lifted his hips, licking at John’s rim. John gasped, one hand landing in Sherlock’s hair, wavering between tugging and pulling him away in embarrassment. He’d not been touched that way before, though he’d heard of how good this could be. It felt filthy and wanton and perfect. Sherlock lapped at him a moment longer before pushing his tongue past the tight muscle. John gasped again, arching back, pulling Sherlock’s curls tight between his fingers. The detective hummed against his skin, making John writhe under him. Large hands held his hips still as Sherlock’s hot tongue moved inside of him.

“God, Sherlock,” he panted, head going fuzzy with pleasure. 

Sherlock shifted him and John cursed loudly, shocks of pleasure arcing down his spine. He withdrew his tongue, leaving John panting for only a moment before a long finger pushed its way inside, soon joined by a second, then bent and twisted inside of him until John cried out again, pre-come pulsing from his heavy cock. Sherlock shifted up. John’s forced his tightly shut eyes to open and look at Sherlock. The pale eyes were blown dark, tongue wetting his lips. The fingers stretched him, a third joining in as John’s eyes closed again, more soft cries falling from his lips.

Finally the fingers withdrew. Sherlock spread John’s legs and bent them back, lining himself up and thrusting in, slowly at first. John’s hands grabbed at his arms, wanting, needing, deeper and harder. 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” muttered Sherlock, taking his time as he bottomed out.

“I’m not a fucking flower,” growled John. “If you’re going to fuck me, then _fuck_ me.”

Sherlock’s eyes went wide. He pulled out and thrust in hard once, twice, then pulled out and rolled John over. Grabbing John’s hips, he settled him with his arse in the air and head down. The detective's cock filled him all over again, this time striking even deeper, pulling cries from John he tried to muffle in the bedspread. One of Sherlock’s hands found John’s hair, pulling his head back. He snapped his hips forward and John’s cry was loud in the quiet room.

John’s hand went to his cock and he swore, encouraging Sherlock to go harder. He got his knees under him so he had more room to stroke himself. With a wicked grin, he squeezed around Sherlock, making the detective cry out and grab his hips, coming hard. John stroked himself a few more times as Sherlock rested his damp forehead against his shoulder, panting heavily.

Sherlock wrapped a hand around John’s to help. After only a few more strokes John was coming quietly, staining the sheets. Sherlock nuzzled his neck and pulled him to the side, spooning around him. John picked his hand up and kissed it, feeling the detective’s heart beating against his back.

Like usual, Sherlock dropped off to sleep pretty quickly. It was nearly the only time John could get him to rest. He made a face as Sherlock wetly slipped out, then rolled over in his arms and kissed his forehead, knowing where his mouth had been. It wasn’t something he’d like to do all the time, but every now and again might be good for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to beautifullyheeled and beminevalentines. You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
